Sword Art Online : Frontier Clash
by Nathan Prime
Summary: Kirito memasuki dunia game baru Monster Hunter! Berpikir awalnya hanya menikmati sesuatu yang baru berubah menjadi tempat pembunuhan misterius dan berhubungan dengan keluarga Asuna. Bersama dengan teman baru dan teman lama Kirito berusaha mengatasi masalah itu.


Aku bukan orang yang membuat semua ini, cerita SAO adalah milik sang penulis aslinya dan game Monster Hunter adalah milik CAPCOM. Aku hanya menulis cerita ini berdasarkan gabungan 2 hal tersebut.

* * *

2025, markas CAPCOM.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu mengenai game ini?" Seorang pria yang wajahnya tersamar dengan bayangan bertanya dengan seorang remaja pria yang berusia sekitar 15 atau 17 tahun.

"Dunia didalamnya sangat menarik dan menantang, tapi..." Remaja itu menjelaskan, tapi masih ada suatu keraguan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pria itu penasaran.

"Apa ayah yakin game ini akan aman?" Remaja itu menerangkan keraguan nya pada pria itu yang ternyata adalah ayahnya.

"Ayah berani bersumpah kalau game ini aman, karena ayah yang bekerja disini maka ayah bisa memastikan keselamatanmu" pria itu menenangkan anaknya sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Benarkah?" Kepala remaja itu terangkat dengan penuh harap.

"Ya. Ayah berjanji" Pria itu langsung mengusap kepala anaknya.

Mereka bersama berjalan memasuki ruangan yang terdapat banyak pekerja yang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik komputer dan beberapa susunan sketsa gambar kertas yang menempel dipapan tulis putih yang sangat panjang.

"Dari semua gambar ini, yang mana yang paling kamu suka?" Pria itu mengalihkan perhatian anaknya yang takjub dengan semua gambar sketsa monster dipapan tulis itu.

"Hmm... Yang ini namanya apa yah?" Setelah lama mencari ia menunjuk suatu monster berbadan panjang berwarna merah sedang menyemburkan api yang terlihat seperti laser.

"Ini namanya Agnaktor, dia punya cukup banyak julukan, tapi yang paling keren nya adalah _Fire_-_Pike_ _Wyvern_ atau _Crimson_ _Armor__._ Kau menyukainya?" Pria itu menjelaskan sambil bertanya lagi.

"Iya. Dan aku menemukan ide untuk julukanku" Pemuda itu memandang gambar Agnaktor dengan membara dan semangat.

"Apa itu?" Tanya ayahnya lagi.

"_Red Knight"_ Jawab remaja itu.

* * *

1 tahun kemudian.

Kirito dan Asuna sedang jalan-jalan berkencan disuatu distrik perbelanjaan, hingga akhirnya mereka melihat suatu toko game yang cukup menarik perhatian mereka.

"Wow, lihat semuanya itu..." Kirito melihat beberapa kotak game yang terpajang dibalik kaca jendela toko itu.

"Tapi, ini cuma game konsol biasa dan beberapa game VR yang tidak bisa dimainkan online..." Asuna terlihat kecewa melihatnya.

"Kalian butuh game VRMMORPG?" Kirito dan Asuna terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang terlihar bersemangat yang muncul dari pintu masuk toko dan mengenakan baju kerja dari toko itu.

"Ah tidak, kami hanya..." Kirito menolak dengan sopan, tapi pegawai toko nampak itu memaksanya.

Kami ada game VRMMORPG terbaru yang akan dirilis sebentar lagi, eh, maksudku kau bisa pre-order disini!" Pegawai toko yang nampak seusia dengan Kirito memaksanya masuk kedalam toko tersebut. Sementara Asuna nampak bingung melawan nya bagaimana.

"Anu... Sebenarnya kami tidak butuh..." Kirito ingin menolak, tapi selalu tersela oleh pegawai toko itu.

"Ini. Baru sample kotak softwarenya, tapi aku berani menjamin game ini seru!" Pegawai itu menampilkan kotak game yang dimaksud, terlihat gambar beberapa monster yang nampak ganas dan 2 prajurit, atau mungkin pemburu yang satu memegang sebuah pedang raksasa dan yang satu lagi memegang panah dan seekor kucing berdiri yang memakai armor disamping pemburu yang membawa pedang raksasa dengan tulisan dibawahnya 'Monster Hunter Frontier Clash'.

Kirito melihat kotak itu, langsung nampak tertarik untuk mengetahui dan mencobanya. Tapi entah mengapa tatapan Asuna merasa sedih melihatnya.

"Kalau kalian tertarik, kalian bisa tulis nama dan alamat kalian disini agar bisa diantar-" Pegawai itu lanjut mempromosikan game itu, tapi disela oleh Asuna.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak tertarik dengan game ini. Jadi terima kasih sudah menawarkan tapi kami tidak bisa" Asuna menolaknya dengan halus dan langsung menyeret Kirito keluar dari toko itu.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?" Bingung Kirito melihat Asuna sambil diseret.

"YA! Kenapa kamu menolak game ini?! Selama beberapa hari aku bekerja menawarkan game ini disini hanya kamu yang menolaknya!" Lantang pegawai itu bertanya.

"Sakata! Kenapa kamu teriak-teriak?!" Dari suatu pintu ruangan terdengar balasan teriak.

"Aku sedang kerja menawarkan game bos! Jadi biarkan aku kerja!" Balas pegawai itu pada bosnya sambil menghadap pintu suara bosnya berasal.

Tapi setelah berpaling balik kepintu masuk toko pegawai itu menyadari Kirito dan Asuna sudah menghilang.

Asuna menyeret Kirito keluar dari toko itu hingga kesuatu taman tak begitu jauh dari toko game tadi.

"Asuna, kenapa kamu tadi?" Tanya Kirito dengan rasa agak kesal.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melarangmu untuk membelinya, tapi..." Asuna nampak bertambah sedih.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan game itu?" Kirito bertanya lagi seraya berusaha menenangkan Asuna.

"Game itu ada cerita menyedihkan dari keluarga ayahku yang juga pamanku berserta anaknya yang juga adalah sepupu jauhku..." Asuna mulai menjelaskan.

"Lalu?" Kirito bertanya lagi.

"Setahun yang lalu pamanku mengembangkan game itu dan menjadi beta-tester secara rahasia oleh perusahaan game itu sebelum dirilis bersama dengan sepupuku. Tapi pamanku kemudian meninggal saat mencoba log in kedalamnya" Lanjut Asuna menjelaskan.

"Aku turut berduka mendengarnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan sepupumu?" Kirito ikut berduka setelah mendengarnya dan lanjut bertanya lagi.

"Dokter menyatakan dia meninggal karena gagal jantung sebelum ia log in kedalamnya, tapi sepupuku tidak setuju dengan pernyataan itu dan akhirnya pergi menghilang entah kemana" Lanjut Asuna seraya mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hingga sekarang masih belum ditemukan?" Tanya Kirito lagi.

"Belum sama sekali" Balas Asuna dengan sedih lagi. Membuat mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga Kirito angkat bicara lagi.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau aku memainkan nya, aku akan turuti kemauanmu" Seraya Kirito mengungkap balik.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud melarangmu untuk memainkan nya, hanya saja itu membuatku terkenang dengan mereka" Sentak kaget Asuna diiringi dengan kembali murung.

"Berarti, apa maunya sekarang?" Bingung Kirito melihat Asuna yang terkesan plin-plan.

"Kita bisa mainkan game itu bersama sebagai bentuk penghormatan untuknya" Jawab Asuna.

"Kalau itu maumu berarti besok kita kembali ketoko itu lagi dan memesan gamenya" Lega Kirito mendengarnya.

"Iya!" Balas Asuna dengan tersenyum.

Mereka bersama-sama melihat tiang jam didekat mereka. Nampak waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6.30 sore dengan langit yang mulai berwarna jingga menghitam.

"Sudah jam segini, aku harus pulang" Pamit Kirito pada Asuna.

"Aku juga. Kalau begitu sampai nanti" Balas Asuna yang juga ingin pulang dan merekapun berpisah kerumah masing-masing.

Kirito berjalan pulang cukup lama, tapi ia belum sampai kerumahnya sampai ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya tadi sore.

"Kamu?" Kirito agak terkejut melihat pegawai toko game yang ia temui tadi melewatinya.

"Ah... Pasangan yang kasmaran tadi itu?" Pemuda itu mengingat wajah Kirito.

"Yah... Bisa dibilang begitulah..." Jawab Kirito dengan agak malu.

"Lalu dimana pacarmu tadi?" Sadar pemuda itu tak ada Asuna disamping Kirito.

"Kami pulang berpisah tadi" jawab Kirito.

"Apaan kamu ini?! Kalau kamu laki-laki seharusnya kamu temani antar dia pulang sampai kerumahnya dulu!" Lantang pemuda itu dengan semangat sekaligus kecewa dengan Kirito.

"M-Memang harus begitu ya?" Bingung Kirito dengan lugu.

"Tidak juga sih. Hanya kurasa itu terlihat romantis saja" Balas pemuda itu dengan santai.

"Ahahahah..." Kirito tertawa kecil mendengarnya, tapi dalam hati ia ingin mencobanya sewaktu-waktu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih tertarik dengan game tadi?" Pemuda itu mengubah pembicaraan sambil promosi lagi dengam berbisik.

"Ah iya. Kebetulan pacarku tadi sudah setuju ingin memainkan nya bersama" Jawab Kirito.

"BAGUS! Kalau mau aku bisa memberimu servis khusus dariku. Ini kartu namaku, disitu ada nomor telepon, e-mail dan alamatku jika butuh sesuatu dalam pemesanan nanti!" Lantang semangat pemuda itu sambil memberikan kartu namanya.

"Sakata Yuuji, _The Steel Storm_?" Kirito membaca kartu itu dan mengetahui nama pemuda itu Sakata Yuuji sambil bingung dengan maksud tulisan 'The Steel Storm'.

"Ya. Itu namaku dan Steel Storm itu adalah julukan IGN ku" Jawab Yuuji menjelaskan.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikanku ini. Namaku-" Kirito bermaksud untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada Yuuji tapi disela olehnya.

"Tidak perlu! Aku sudah tahu siapa kau!" Yuuji memotong ucapan Kirito.

"Eh?" Bingung Kirito.

"_The Black Swordsman? _Kirigaya Kazuto?" Yuuji mengangkat alisnya menebak Kirito.

"Ya" Angguk Kirito sambil berjabat tangan dengan Yuuji seraya paham maksudnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa hubungi aku kalau ada sesuatu!" Yuuji pun pamit pergi meninggalkan Kirito.

"Ya! Hati-hati dijalan!" Lambai Kirito padanya dan melanjutkan jalan pulang.

* * *

1 bulan berlalu setelah kunjungan ketoko dan memesan game baru itu pada Yuuji. Kirito menjalani hari mereka seperti biasanya. Hingga Kirito menerima e-mail dari Yuuji menyampaikan berita perilisan.

"Hm? Ada pesan?" Kirito yang baru selesai sikat gigi kembali kekamar melihat notifikasi handphone nya mendapat pesan.

[Hei Kirito, malam ini gamenya akan datang! Kalau mau kau bisa datang kesini tengah malam ini supaya mendapatkan gamenya lebih awal lewat jalur belakang tanpa mengantri siang nanti. Kecuali kalau kau mau menyakiti diri sendiri mengantri disiang panas terik. Balas pesan ini kalau kau mau datang. STEEL STORM]

Kirito langsung membalas pesan itu dengan semangat.

[Ya, aku akan datang segera! KIRITO]

Dengan cepat Kirito mendapat balasan.

[BAGUS! Aku akan siapkan karpet merah buatmu! STEEL STORM]

Kirito jadi salah tingkah saat membaca bagian karpet merahnya, berpikir bakal disambut bak seorang VIP yang menerobos antrian saat membeli game itu.

Dengan cepat Kirito keluar pamit dari rumahnya menaiki sepeda menuju toko game ditempat Yuuji bekerja. Tapi sesampainya disana toko itu masih tutup, sebelum akhirnya Yuuji menyambut Kirito dari samping toko.

"Kirito! Disini!" Yuuji memanggil Kirito dari belakang yang kebingungan tokonya masih tutup.

"Eh? Tapi tokonya masih..." Kirito mulai bingung dengan maksud Yuuji memanggilnya tadi.

"Gamenya datang lewat pintu belakang, bukan dari depan!" Yuuji menjelaskan sambil mengajak Kirito menuju pintu belakang toko.

Kirito berjalan sambil mendorong sepedanya menuju pintu belakang toko. Terlihat sebuah truk kargo dan beberapa orang sedang sibuk memindahkan kotak game secara berurutan.

"Game ini akan dijual bersamaan diseluruh toko game di Jepang jam 6 pagi nanti. Server gamenya akan dibuka secara resmi jam 12 siang nanti. Tapi disini sekarang, kau beruntung mendapatkan game ini 6 jam lebih cepat dan tanpa perlu mengantri berkat aku" Bangga Yuuji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku ambil sekarang?" Kirito merasa tidak begitu yakin harus mengambil game itu lebih awal.

"Tidak apa-apa! Kau sudah bayar pre-order hari itu bukan? Lagipula aku sudah bicara dengan bosku asalkan-" Yuuji mulai menjelaskan, tapi terpotong oleh teriakan bosnya.

"SAKATA! Sedang apa kau disana?! Cepat bantu disini!" Teriak bos Yuuji padanya.

"Ah, ini yang kumaksud tadi. Yang terpenting kau tunggu saja dulu disini, mungkin agak lama mengingat harus memindahkan barang sebanyak ini, tapi setelah selesai nanti aku akan berikan gamenya padamu, jadi bersabarlah dulu ya!" Selesai Yuuji menyuruh Kirito menunggu iapun langsung bergegas membantu bosnya.

Tak lama Kirito menunggu akhirnya pemindahan barang itu selesai, diselingin dengan Yuuji yang kelelahan.

"Sudah beres, masuklah kedalam" Yuuji yang berkeringatan langsung mengajak Kirito masuk kedalam toko.

Kirito melihat tumpukan kotak game itu, terheran melihat ukuran nya cukup besar dan berbeda dari kotak sample sebelumnya.

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa kotaknya lebih besar dari ukuran biasa bukan?" Yuuji membaca pikiran Kirito.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Kirito terkejut melihat Yuuji yang membaca pikiran nya sambil bertanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin karena pihak pengembang game sedang berbaik hati hingga memberi hadiah seperti ini. TADA!" Yuuji membuka salah satu kotak game dan mengeluarkan sebuah figure naga berwarna hijau berduri dengan sentuhan berwarna merah disetiap bagian berdurinya.

"Ini..." Mata Kirito terbelak melihatnya.

"Espinas, Wyvern berduri. Setiap kotak berisi figure random seperti hadiah mainan pada kotak sereal. Tapi bedanya mereka tidak hanya memberi mainan. Tapi juga kode log in game untuk memainkan nya" Jawab Yuuji menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak mengenai game ini" Kagum Kirito pada Yuuji.

"Ah, tidak juga! Aku hanya mengikut informasi melalui internet!" Malu sekaligus bangga Yuuji mendengarnya.

"Tapi, apa game ini bisa melakukan save transfer?" Kirito mulai bertanya.

"Ah, soal itu kau beruntung. Dikotak belakangnya tertulis 'Bisa melakukan save transfer dari save data game lain untuk mendapatkan fitur khusus didalamnya'. Heh, pihak pengembang game ini baik sekali!" Jawab Yuuji sambil membaca bagian belakang kotak gamenya.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu!" Senang sekaligus lega Kirito mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku tidak begitu senang kalau nanti melihat orang yang memiliki ability unik dari awal sementara aku harus menguatkan diri dari nol" Cemberut Yuuji membayangkan nya.

"Yah, itu derita sendiri!" Kirito meledek Yuuji.

"Sialan kau! Ah, sampai lupa barangmu. Ini" Kesal Yuuji sambil bercanda lalu menyerahkan 2 kotak game pada Kirito yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya.

"Ah, terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu" Kirito berterima kasih sekaligus senang menerimanya.

"Tak apa. Sampai bertemu siang nanti didunia game!" Balas Yuuji.

Selesai Kirito menerima gamenya iapun langsung bergegas pulang kerumahnya dengan rasa penasaran.

* * *

Kirito harus menunggu sampai jam 12 siang agar bisa memainkan game tersebut sesuai yang dikatakan Yuuji sebelumnya bahwa server gamenya akan terbuka saat itu. Sekarang adalah hari minggu karena itu Kirito bisa bebas menghabiskan waktu luangnya. Sambil menunggu waktu tiba ia pergi menemui Asuna untuk menyerahkan game pesanan nya dicafe tempat teman nya bekerja, Agil.

"Selamat datang!" Agil menyambut Kirito yang baru masuk dengan ramah.

"Ya,aku datang berkunjung. Apa Asuna ada disini?" Balas Kirito sambil bertanya.

"Dia ada dimeja ujung sana" Tunjuk Agil disuatu sudut ruangan.

"Ah, terima kasih" Angguk Kirito pada Agil.

"Hm? Kotak apa itu?" Agil menyadari Kirito membawa 2 kotak game besar ditangan nya.

"Ini game yang aku dan Asuna pesan sebulan yang lalu" Jawab Kirito.

"Ah, pasti MHFC ya?" Agil nampak mengetahui game yang dibawa Kirito.

"MHFC?" Bingung Kirito.

"Singkatan dari Monster Hunter Frontier Clash" Jawab Agil menjelaskan.

"Heh, aku baru sadar ini bisa disingkat. Apa kau juga ada memesan nya?" Terbelak Kirito membaca kotak depan nya sambil bertanya lagi.

"Ada, tapi memesan nya melalui pengiriman mengingat pasti bakal mengantri kalau aku membelinya dari toko" Agil menjelaskan.

"Ya, itu memang benar" Kirito langsung membayangkan Yuuji sedang kewalahan menangani antrian orang yang mau membeli game MHFC.

"Temuilah Asuna dulu, sebelum dia mengira kau tidak datang" Agil langsung mengingatkan Kirito maksud kedatangan nya.

"Ah iya, benar juga!" Kirito langsung tersadar dan menemui Asuna.

"Aku sudah melihatmu dari tadi" Cemberut kesal Asuna pada Kirito.

"Maaf, tadi aku keasikan bicara" Angguk malu Kirito.

"Tapi, kenapa kotaknya besar sekali?" Asuna menyadari kotak gamenya yang besar.

"Katanya didalamnya ada bonus figure random. Coba saja buka isinya apa" Kirito langsung memberikan salah satu kotak MHFC pada Asuna.

"Ini... Monster apa?" Asuna membuka kotaknya, nampak figure berbentuk naga Cina putih panjang dengan tanduk emas dikepalanya.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin Yuuji lebih tahu soal ini" Kirito juga tidak mengetahui figure tersebut.

"Coba buka punyamu?" Asuna mulai penasaran dengan hadiah figure milik Kirito.

Kirito membuka kotak miliknya. Didalamnya terdapat figure berbentuk seperti naga eropa hitam dengan wajahnya yang tampak mengerikan membuatnya terkesan keren.

"Jangan tanya, aku juga tidak tahu yang satu ini" Sebelum Asuna bertanya Kirito lebih dahulu menjawab.

"Permisi, apa benar ini alamat tuan Andure- Giruberet- Miris? Ada kiriman untuk anda" Terdengar suara seseorang datang memasuki cafe mencari Agil yang nampak kesulitan mengeja namanya. Kirito nampak mengenal suara itu.

"Maksudmu Andrew Gilbert Mills? Itu aku sendiri" Agil menyambut pengantar barang itu.

"Ah anda ya? Silahkan cap berkas terimanya disini" Kirito berdiri untuk memastikan suara orang tersebut dan dugaan nya benar itu Yuuji.

"Yuuji?" Kaget Kirito melihat Yuuji yang mengantar barang untuk Agil.

"Ah, kamu sedang apa disini?" Yuuji melihat Kirito dengan lugu.

"Aku yang tanya lebih dulu sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya balik Kirito padanya.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang kerja. Kerja! Kamu sendiri sedang apa?" Yuuji menepuk dadanya dengan bangga menunjukan bentuk kerja kerasnya sambil bertanya lagi.

"Aku baru saja memberi game itu pada Asuna disini" Balas Kirito menjelaskan.

"Tidak sekaligus pacaran?" Goda Yuuji dengan jahil.

"B-Bukan begitu maksudnya! K-Kami hanya ketemuan untuk mengambil game, itu saja!" Panik Kirito bercampur malu.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Agil memperhatian pembicaraan Kirito dan Yuuji yang kelihatan sudah akrab.

"Ya. Sejak sebulan yang lalu kalau tidak salah" Jawab Kirito menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi lagi. Masih banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan. Dah!" Selesai Yuuji menerima berkas terima dari Agil ia langsung pamit pergi dengan terburu-buru, tapi tidak berlangsung lama sebelum akhirnya ia melihat figure hadiah dimeja dekat Asuna duduk.

"Ah, naga hitam itu Fatalis, dan yang putih itu Amatsumagatsuchi. Dua-duanya termasuk elder dragon. Makhluk langka yang kuat!" Yuuji menunjuk dan memberitahu nama naga tersebut sebelum langsung keluar dari cafe.

"Hm? Kalau yang ini apa ya?" Agil membuka kotak gamenya, dikeluarkan nya figure yang nampak seperti dinosaurus dengan kepala yang terlihat keras berwarna jingga kecoklatan.

"Itu Barroth, sejenis brute wyvern" Yuuji memberitahu kembali dengan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari pintu cafe, sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi menghilang.

"Dia punya pengetahuan dan pendengaran yang tajam soal ini..." Heran Agil melihatnya.

"Mungkin dia otaku game ini..." Pikir Kirito.

Selesai memberikan game pada Asuna, Kirito kembali pulang kerumahnya. Langsung saja ia menginstall gamenya karena waktu saat itu sudah menunjuk pukul 11.55 siang.

"Masukan softwarenya..." Kirito bergumam sendiri menginstall gamenya.

Proses menginstall tidak berlangsung lama. Segera setelah proses selesai Kirito langsung memasang NerveGear nya dan mulai melakukan log in didalam game, mengingat saat itu sudah tepat pukul 12.00 siang.


End file.
